Work on artificial enzymes will be pursued. This includes compounds combining cyclodextrins, pyridoxal or pyridoxamine with binding groups, such as cyclodextrins, macrocycles, or steroids; appropriate placement of basic catalytic groups will also be used to promote specific processes. The characteristic specificities of enzyme reactions--for substrate, for chemical reaction, for region of the substrate, and for stereochemistry of substrate and produce--will be mimicked. Work on thiamine related enzyme mimics will also be pursued, as will work on the synthesis and study of the hydrophobic cage molecules. Design of these syst;ems will be assisted by computer modeling methods. Work will be pursued on the design of catalysts that cleave RNA, using a newly developed assay technique. Studies of the catalysis of Diels-Alder reactions and related processes by hydrophobic effects and cage catalysts will be pursued, emphasizing selectivity. Work will also be directed at producing good mimics of peptide-cleaving and synthesizing enzymes.